wandersongfandomcom-20200214-history
Act Two: The Performance at the Crazy Raven
The Performance at the Crazy Raven is the second act of the game. Story Scene 7: The Witch The Bard enters Miriam's home and meets her grandmother, Sapphire. The two witches tell the Bard that they've been trying to contact the Overseers since they divined that the world was going to end. The Bard reveals their name to the two witches, and Miriam welcomes them to the "team". Miriam and the Bard leave, making their way to the Troll Cave nearby. Scene 8: Monsters The Bard and Miriam make their way through the Troll Cave, but are stopped by a Troll. Miriam announces that she'll use magic to take care of the situation, but the Bard doesn't want her to hurt it. They sing against the Troll's wind until they manage to make conversation. Apparently, the troll hates humans, since one cursed their boyfriend. Miriam and the Bard take a look at the boyfriend's curse, but neither Miriam's magic nor the Bard's song can remove the curse. The troll asks the two to leave their home, and they exit the cave, arriving in Delphi. Scene 9: Delphi The Bard meets Manny, who is looking to start a band, but needs a singer. When he hears the Bard's singing, he lights up, realizing that he's found a great singer. He asks the Bard to find a couple more people to join a band, but Miriam reminds the Bard that he's got a much more important job to do. The Bard meets Viola, the violinist, in the Eagle Cafe, who they duet with, and she joins the band. The Bard goes to the Delphi Inn and meets an accordionist by the name of Ash. The Bard says blah several times and tells Ash that they should join the band. Ash declines, and reveals that their accordionist mother has recently passed away, and they'd always wanted to do their first show with her. The Rainbow Girl appears to The Bard and suggests that they go talk to Ash's mother, so Bard visits the Delphi graveyard and does exactly that. The Bard sings along with the ghost's playing, and she tells the Bard that she understands the situation and goes to speak to Ash. Back at the Inn, Ash can't understand spirit talk, so the Bard helps the two of them communicate through music. Ash understands that she would want them to join the band, so they do. The Bard returns to Manny, who reveals that the quartet already has a show booked at the Crazy Raven at that exact moment, so they all rush to the Crazy Raven. Scene 10: The Performance The four perform for a crowd at the Crazy Raven. After the crowd demands an encore, Ash comes from backstage and performs the Overseer's song. Scene 11: Delphi Revitalized The Bard wakes up the next morning and informs a furious Miriam that they've learned the Overseer's song. They go to the Breathing Crystals to play the Overseer's song and enter the spirit world. Scene 12: Windscape The Bard proceeds through the Windscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. The Bard's Windscape contains streams of air that the Bard must redirect using their music in order to reach the Wind Castle. Scene 13: Wind Castle The Bard meets the Wind Fairy, who complains that he's nothing but the queen's secretary now, and denies the Bard when they ask to see her. The Bard uses their music to play a very large organ, which annoys the fairy enough that he leaves the wind castle, causing the Queen of Winds to appear, questioning why. The Bard speaks with the nervous Queen, who is not sure if giving the Earthsong is the right thing to do. After some convincing, the Bard receives her part of the Earthsong and returns to the real world. Scene 14: I Wanna Be The Hero Before leaving the Troll Cave, The Bard is found by the Troll from earlier, who comments that their voice sounds different. They ask the Bard to try singing to their boyfriend again, and manages to break the curse. The trolls thank the Bard, calling them "OK human". Upon returning to Delphi, Miriam asks the Bard if they wish to go home or stay in Delphi. The Bard confidently states that they're not trying to play these games, they want to go with Miriam and save the world. The two board the Lady Arabica and set off to the ocean. Category:Story